villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Oboro (Gintama)
Oboro is a major antagonist in the anime and manga series Gintama. He is the head of Tensho's school during the absence of the founder Utsuro and the most skilled assassin within the Tenshouin Naraku branch. He is a major antagonist in the manga and anime series Gintama. He is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue and Aoi Yuuki (as a child) in the Japanese dub and Mark Oliver in the English Dub. Background In his Ichildhood, Oboro was the lone survivor of an attack on his home by the Naraku. Utsuro, under the identity of Yoshida Shouyou, found Oboro in his injured state and healed him by giving him a portion of the Altena blood within himself. Oboro is hired as Shouyou's faithful assassin. Suddenly Shouyou disappears, and the Naraku are alarmed to find their boss. Apparently, he ceased to follow his obligations as a murderer, and as someone who fled the group, he was automatically declared a target. Oboro fights for Shouyou and soon after, Shouyou calls him, sitting on a tree and says he is happy Oboro also left the Naraku. Oboro feels guilty that he is the reason why the assassins want to pursue Shouyou. Shoyou also revealed he plans to create the Shouka Shonjuku, and that Oboro would become the first and greatest disciple, says he had this idea in his mind long before he found Oboro, but Oboro was the reason he decided to do it. Oboro was promoted as the first of his disciples. After Utsuro preparing the traps to defeat Naraku but did not work and find that Utsuro was also capable of killing a child but he shows piety for Oboro, After the ninja stab behind Oboro and kidnaps him. Get a wake-up and go looking for Oboro. Utsuro prepared the traps to defeat Naraku, but unfortunately did not work. Utsuro was also capable of killing a child but he shows piety for Oboro, After the ninja stab behind Oboro and kidnap him. Utsuro awoke up and looking for Oboro and he finds him and promises to save him. In the meantime, the Naraku, in order to get rid of the Utsuro, burns down the school burns. Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Oboro is remarkably strong as he is regarded as the strongest assassin in the Naraku and was seen outmatching Gintoki Sakata in one on one fight and also blocking the kunai which Tsukuyo threw at Sada Sada with ease. Later, it reveals that Oboro had mastered the martial arts Hakkei, a fighting style that involves exerting an explosive amount of power through strikes using that inner energy. This is shown through a series of palm strikes and punches on Gintoki during their rematch throughout the Courtesan of the Nation Arc. His reflexes are fast, often seen as during his encounter with Hijikata, who attacked him in surprise. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He wields a shakira with a hidden blade inside, along with Katana, which he seems to be very skilled with. He was trained in the Tensho School, where he mastered the use of poison needles and acupuncture points. He is also able to revitalize himself with Kei. = Story = Courtesan of a Nation Tokugawa laughed for his atrocious acts committed and Gintoki tries to kill him but in time comes a mysterious masked man Gintoki with his sword in his face but managed to survive and the hole in his mask comes out of needles but Gintoki manages to dodge them but two takes them on the arm and leg and here Tokugawa presents his right arm, Oboro, but soon after Gintoki loses the senses and is easily defeated. After Gintoki is taken care of and raised to fight against Oboro in the smoke of the explosion caused by a plant because he thought it was Gintoki and throws the needles into smoke but it was Tokugawa and the real Gintoki came and after a short and difficult battle Gintoki promises to its sensei his teachings in a flashback after the sword takes her sword and dodges Oboro's attacks and throws her sword down the roof takes Oboro and said to Oboro, Sensei! and Oboro screams, Bastaaaard !!! Shogun Assassination Arc Oboro works for Naraku and in the tunnel recognizes Gintoki and Takasugi injured before they were unnecessarily facing him under the orders of Tokugawa, but Naraku had ordered him to kill the survivors and Oboro attempts to kill Gintoki, but was stopped by Takasugi who lost eye Once Kagura and Kamui arrive, Oboro remembers Shouyou while in office. Remember Shouyou's talk of people who overcome their own weaknesses and are free creatures. After Oboro retires, saying "whether when destiny and disciples as". Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc Oboro appears before Nobum and tells her that his works under the Mimawarigumi had met the Tendoushuu with great contempt. Oboro and Naraku attack Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi and have tried to rescue Kondou Isao, Matsudaira Katakuriko and Katsura Kotarou. Meanwhile Hijikata rescue Kondo, while Sougo Nobune, Gintoki fight Oboro. During the encounter, Oboro tells him that he has not only inherited the Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige's deceased, but Takasugi's will as well. He reveals Sasaki Isaburou's past as well as his true intentions to Gintoki, comparing him to Isaburou, since they were both rebels. Soon after, Tendoushuu flats arrive with the intention to 'clean' the island. He tells him that his voice finally reached the heavens, implying that Utsuro will arrive. A fleet targets Gintoki's place, resulting in a big explosion. After Gintoki and Utsuro fight against Oboro in Isaburou's and Kondou's place Trying to kill both. But causing to knock it down, the hiiquat defends him After the Utsuro-Gintoki fight Oboro gets to Isaburou's and Kondou's place, trying to kill both. When he was about to kill Isaburou, Hijikata defends him. Shortly after, both Hijikata and Kondou cut off Oboro's left arm, causing him to fall down. Rakuyou Arc Umibouzu speaks Utsuro about the matter Harusame and Kamui when Oboro is near Umibouzu as a means of protecting Utsuro. He has been shown to have survived various damage due to Altana's blood that Utsuro gave him as a child when "his life has been lost long ago". He pledged to serve under Utsuro as long as he was alive, whether it was a different or the present Utsuro. Oboro has one and a lot of blood, and that blood that sustains life can not withstand a mighty force of force. Before meeting Joui, he says to Utsuro that he will serve his "ultimate loyalty" and bring the heads of students to their master. He tragically suffered that he could not fight for Shouyou, Utsuro, himself. If by chance he could go back, he wanted to become one of Shouka Sonjuku's disciples. Takasugi then takes his body to tell the Kihetai that his resting place is not there in the dirt, but next to his teacher or his fellow students. Category:Archenemy Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tragic Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Minion Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Evil